it's a natshiz thing
by parikesit n1nna
Summary: my first fic, very bad, worse for the language, short and shallow bcoz my limited pun of english. shiznat. dont own mai hime n its a boygirl thing


disclaimer : i dont own my-hime nor its a boygirl thing either

* * *

it's an early morn just like the other day. shizuru woke up lazily, hearing a husk yells from the opened window.

" shizuru, where's duran ? "

oh, something's moving inside her blanket, something big indeed. then, the duran the other girl's yelling about, jumping from her window, across her first floor roof's to the other home's roof and jumping into the other window that stands exactly as high as her window.

she rose from her bed, standing by her window.

" next time close your window while you're sleeping, shizzy - chan "

she hated that nickname. a nickname given by her eternal enemy, kuga natsuki, her neighbor too.

" next time wear something sexy so duran wont come here anymore, kiki - chan "

" dont call me kiki, womanizer ! "

" ara, " just when shizuru wanted to shouted back, her phone ringing.

" tomoe - han ? "

" hi, honey, ready to be picked up ? "

" in 15 minutes "

" roger ! "

shizuru's glancing at the other window where natsuki's watching her. shizuru's smiling, natsuki's face hardened and she closed her window and locked it. just when she tried to stand up straight, she found her pijama's stucked in the locked window. but the power she used to stand up straight was too great so her button couldnt hold on the stretch she made to the pijama, her pijama opened wide revealing her naked breast.

" flat board ! ", shizuru laughing crazily. natsuki's face flushed in red.

* * *

15 minutes later.

a red ferrari parked in front of shizuru's home. shizuru pecked tomoe's cheek then sat beside her. she saw natsuki walking about 100 meters from them. there's a huge water's pond on the side of street by natsuki.

" tomoe - han, i'm in hurry, " she said with a smiling face.

" roger ! ", tomoe said excitedly.

the red ferrari blasting through the street, gained more and more speed then went past natsuki with a huge splash of street's water all over her, leaving a wet natsuki.

" damn ! ", natsuki groaned after her shocked. she kept on walking with water dripping from her clothes and her dark hair to her school.

* * *

natsuki sat in front of the president of fuuka student council. shizuru's smile widened.

" ara, ara, kiki - chan, what's bring you here ? "

" dont call me kiki ! ", natsuki said with pamela anderson's barb wire tone.

" natsuki's no fun. how about kitty ? that so i can say ' hello kitty ' every morning to you "

" shut up, womanizer ! "

" fujino ! why always you who takes care the case when it comes to kruga natsuki ? "

oops, it's kuga natsuki, haruka - chan, and i'm not yukino -author-.

" we're friend since childhood. that makes her special "

" since childhood ? i've never known that "

" me either, " natsuki said unheardly.

" did you say something ? "

" nope "

" wearing a free clothes while you're in school, isnt your behavior a little bit too much for an attention, kuga - san ? "

" haruka - chan, it's okay, i can handle this "

" you said it many times before and she keeps on coming back here every... monday "

" i dont like monday, " natsuki sighed.

" contrary from it, kiki - chan, i do looove monday "

* * *

a lot of ah-uh sound could be heard by natsuki in her room. werent they too loud making out ? oh, i see, fujino's home was empty... except two fellow students in the shizuru room. that's where the ah-uh came from.

" damn ! " natsuki sighed. she couldnt concentrate. her home is empty, too, she hoped she could study during her pop - mom's weekend date. tomorrow her whole school will take a trip to the crystal place museum so her time of study shortened. the test was 2 weeks again.

she then walked down stair, to her home's front door. she saw the red ferrari.

natsuki's glancing to a bag full of rotten ( ? ) eggs ( her mother always bought but then they left uncooked there because she was too busy to cook ).

she's got an idea.

she then threw the eggs to that red ferrari one by one.

* * *

monday.

it's the day where her whole school went to the museum. a guide called fumi leading their way.

shizuru and natsuki met in the museum, in front of mashiro hime statue.

" kiki - chan, dont you think you need to apologize to tomoe - han for what you did yesterday ? "

" dont call me kiki, womanizer ! "

" ara, ara, should i say it to her so you will face her divine punishment ? "

natsuki's cheek ticking, she heard a lot about the sado - tomoe.

" i do not forget what you both did to me last monday "

" what did we do, kiki - chan "

" you play innocent "

" i'm innocent "

" liar "

" excuse me ? "

" what kind of life you live so you can lie openly, innocently ? "

" you concern about it ? "

" nope. at all. i dont wanna live a life like yours "

" neither do i with your boring life "

" from now forward, i dont wanna know about you "

" agreed "

suddenly the mashiro hime statue glowed bright.

* * *

shizuru woke up like the usual morning before. she saw her room weirdly. wait a minute, it's not her room !

shizuru walked down stair awkwardly. she found mr and mrs smith, i mean, kuga in the dining room.

" natsuki honey, you wake up late. how's the museum yesterday ? "

natsuki ? wait, i'm shizuru. museum yesterday ? but isnt she still in the museum ?

shizuru sat quietly on the chair, taking her reflection on her plate. my gosh, it's natsuki's face there. suddenly she heard a yell from the other home.

" fujino's child ? it's not common she yells in the morning. usually, honey, you do that ", mrs kuga saeko said that while chewing her food.

shizuru suddenly run up stair.

" honey, i told you not to run in this house ", she could heard mrs. kuga said but she ignored her. she opened the window of natsuki's room just in time when natsuki opened shizuru's window room.

" my god ! ", they screamed in united.

duran looked at natsuki in shizuru's body with his puzzling look. natsuki looked down at duran.

" duran, it's me, natsuki. you recognize me dont you ? " duran barking softly. " good boy, good boy, thanks god "

" hey, dont let duran stretch my night gown ! "

" your night gown ? what ?! how can i wear this opened-wide clothe you called night gown ? this is indecent ! "

" your pijama's not fine at all, uncomfortable "

" shut up ! that's my favorite one "

" thank god you're not wearing my night gown while you're in your own body. it'll stretch a lot "

" what ? you think i am that fat ? "

" thanks to the mayo "

" no wonder you always stay calm and fine. in fact you're not calm or fine, you're weak coz you're suffer from anemia. thanks to your tea "

" excuse me ? "

suddenly shizuru's phone ringing.

" dont you ever dare to pic... "

" hello ? "

" honey, ready to be picked up ? "

" who's this ? "

" roger, " tomoe hang up the phone.

" roger ? who's roger shizzy ? "

" tomoe - han "

" i dont know that her name is roger tomoe "

" because it's not her name "

" i see. oh, you better hurry up, shizzy. time's ticking, you'll be late if you're not hurry. see you in the student council, it's monday by the way ", natsuki said while twitching her one eye.

* * *

" it's kruga natsuki, again ", haruka said.

" true. she's late " natsuki in shizuru's body nodding her head. shizuru in natsuki's body glaring at natsuki.

" this time, i will let you decide what kind of punishment she deserves, haruka-chan, " natsuki said while leaving.

* * *

tuesday.

it's kuga natsuki again, in the student council. it's not her usual day here.

" fujino ! it's your childhood friend again ! what went through her mind ? isnt she shame using that very short skirt in the school ? "

natsuki's eye widened. a very short skirt ? damn that anemic girl. she went face to face with her body. she almost faint when she found out what made haruka yelled to her. shizuru in her body with a very short school uniform's skirt, using high heels shoes revealing her sheepish legs.

" what the hell ? "

" fujino ? you're... cursing ? "

natsuki didnt give haruka a damn. she reached shizuru's hand and lead her an empty room so they both could talk privately.

" what the hell are you doing ? "

" i'm doing fine, kiki - chan "

" no, this ! "

" this ? oh, this. this is kind of revenge, you made me broke up with tomoe-han "

" what's that girl worth ? she's through with you just because i didnt give her a peck when she picked me up yesterday. just with that simple reason she wanted to broke up, god, what kind of relationship you had with her ? "

" ara, you have no right to judge it, kiki-chan "

" you live those lies everyday ? you happy with this kind of relationship where she maybe only wants your body not who you really are ? it's like a fake relationship, shizzy "

" you concern about that ? "

" nope. but i'm in your body right now. i dont know for how long, but i dont wanna mixed out with person like that. how about if she wants to make out with you, in this case with me, i have no interest in her at all. she didnt even realize that you're different right now "

" kiki-chan, you're in my life just one day and you're judging like you know me all the time "

" i know you, shizzy. you're on the spotlight everyday "

" you think you know me "

natsuki silent.

" tomoe-han is a good pet "

" a pet ? duran is a pet ! tomoe is... "

" is... ? "

" is... roger "

shizuru laughed softly.

" i heard you slept all the meeting long "

" i hate meeting "

" you have to do it. it's a part of my life, kiki - chan "

" damn. think i'm gonna go home after this "

" then i'll go to takeda, doing something with this virgin body "

" what ? i'll kill you "

" bare with the meeting, kiki - chan "

" damn ! "

* * *

a month later.

" shizzy, i think i cant stand being the chairman of the festival "

" ara, ara, kiki - chan. i helped you this far, you cant just give it up. you are me right now "

" but this is a life i never live. you seem alright handling mine "

" then i shall meet this takeda "

" oh, crap "

yes, crap. in shizuru's mind she couldnt stand either to imagine she'll make out with takeda. to gave natsuki's virginity to that jerk.

this week was the peak of the festival called carnival. the festival drew natsuki and shizuru near to each other, something that their neighborhood couldnt bring. this whole month made shizuru knew natsuki, natsuki knew shizuru, better than ever. that shizuru learned natsuki's into science so much just like her mother, while natsuki learned how hard shizuru's life was, the aura of competence around her and how she managed to handle her fans and how hard she tried to find someone who see her as she is. plus, there were something, one particular feeling that built from time to time, they hid from each other.

" shizzy, you still have no idea why am i become you ? "

shizuru shook her head, no.

* * *

monday.

" so, you dont have a date, shizuru oneesama ? "

natsuki in shizuru's body looked at the girl who's talking with her. tomoe.

" you concern about that ? "

" huh ! i just want you to know that miya's better "

" so you can make a sado-masochist couple, right ? "

tomoe's eyes widened.

" do you finally play the dominant one, tomoe - han ? ", asked a husky voice behind tomoe. tomoe looked at where the voice came from.

" kuga natsuki ? what the hell... "

" i've finally known who you really are, tomoe - han, " said shizuru in natsuki's body.

" what are you talking about ? "

" do you want me to speak about you secret ? your ' babu ' secret ? "

tomoe's face paled.

" shizuru oneesama, did you tell her... ? "

" yes, indeed "

tomoe looked at natsuki in shizuru's body disbelief. " shizuru... oneesama ?, " then ran immediately.

" tomorrow is the closing day of the festival "

" yes. perhaps you will achieve an award for your hard work as the chairman, kiki - chan "

" i dont deserve it. you do "

" ara, kiki - chan, there were times where i couldnt help you but you could handle it well. you deserve it "

" it's complicated "

" excuse me ? "

" your life. mine's simple as 123 "

shizuru's chuckling.

" your life's so relax. i indeed enjoy it. though the science and track and field part they do pace me up "

" i want to become a scientist just like mother. but i love run, too "

* * *

monday afternoon.

natsuki in shizuru's body walked along the school pathway alone. the night almost falled in the fuuka.

" shizuru oneesama "

she knew that voice.

" how dare you tell her about my secret "

natsuki faced tomoe.

" you said she was just a funny toy on the monday. you said you hate her duran sleeps with you all the night, it was annoyed just like kuga natsuki was. you said she waste her time being an old-cold-hearted virgin that buried herself into science "

she said something like that ?

" damn, " she said to herself, ignoring tomoe, she ran home.

she found fujino shizuru in her body in the shizuru's room.

" so, i was just a funny toy on the monday ? "

shizuru in natsuki's body's face hardened.

" you hate duran sleeps with you all the night, that he was as annoyed as me ? an old-cold-hearted virgin buried herself into science ? "

" kiki - chan, that's... "

" dont kiki me ! "

silent.

" they were true. until i get to know you "

" you're judging me all this time "

" yes. that's the difference between you and me. you tell to the person what you think about while i just think what i think about. we both judging "

natsuki pouted.

" i'm not an old-cold-hearted virgin. i'm just waiting the right person "

shizuru smiled. " i'm being honored for being you, kuga natsuki "

" me either "

then the glow thing surrounded them just like what happened before in the museum in front of mashiro hime statue.

* * *

shizuru woke up just like the other morning. just like the other morning more than a month a go. she found something weird around her room. it's her room. hello shizuru, it's your room -author-.

she jumped out her bed, to her opened window.

" kiki - chan, we're back ! ", shizuru yelled to the other window. she found duran by her feet. she kissed him then hugged him close.

" duran, i love you "

" shizzy, we're back. god, finally !, " natsuki ran across her window to shizuru's window. they both hugged each other.

" shizzy, hurry, it's the day you achieve the award "

* * *

on the school.

the boring moment of speeches has been held. now's the award time. shizuru's standing on the stage, an award in her hand.

" i'd like to dedicate this award for kuga natsuki. nana - chan, this is for you. thank you for all the staff's hard work, thank you for the opportunity. thanks god. thank you for you all, " instead of a long, polite speech, shizuru said a short speech and hurried herself to the backstage where natsuki was. but she couldnt find her there anymore. she then walked along the school pathway that lead her to the school garden. where she found her natsuki.

" nana - chan "

" shizzy ? why are you here ? who do you call nana - chan ? "

" you. it's my new nickname for you, not the old kiki - chan i know. i'm looking for you "

natsuki smiled with a mild enthusiasm.

" this is for you "

" you can keep it "

" has everything changed, nana - chan ? "

" we're back, shizuru "

" but a month we've been through is not a dream, nana - chan. i told you before, i'm honored being you. i still appreciate you and your life. i want duran to sleep with me every night, i want to hear your shout every morning calling duran, i want a life with you as its part "

" how about me sleeping with you every night ?, " natsuki said while twitching her one eye. a face shizuru made as the response was priceless.


End file.
